Shut up and kiss me
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Harry is caught sneaking around the boys bathroom by Draco, what will happen?


I wrote this a while back and decided to post it so you'll all have something to enjoy until I can post more chapters of A very wicked Halloween. Please review.

"Potter! Why are you skulking around here?" Draco spat, bursting through the bathroom door.

Harry looked up in time to glimpse Draco marching towards him.

"I wasn't skulking Malfoy!" Harry said, stepping away from the stalls.

Draco grabbed Harry's outstretched wrist and pushed him back into the sinks.

"Malfoy let me go or else!" Harry yelped, seeing the delight in Draco's cold gray-blue eyes.

He struggled against Draco's restraint, but suddenly found himself giving into Draco's possessive grip on his wrist.

Harry soon felt the cold marble edge of the sink press into his lower back as Draco shoved him backwards again.

"Or else what Potter? That Weasel and the mud blood brat aren't anywhere nere to save your arse this time." Draco smirked, keeping Harry pressed against the sink.

"I don't need my friends to save me every time I get into trouble." Harry retorted, fighting against Draco's hold.

Draco leaned forward a bit and Harry felt his hot breath on his neck.

"You might as well give it up Potter, sooner or later you'll give in to me." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, wrapping his other hand around Harry's left wrist.

Harry's eyes flashed with anger at the thought that Draco was playing with him.

"_If I slip and confess my true emotion he could use it to toy with me._" Harry thought as Draco's eyes flashed with desire.

"_Maybe if I flip this attack with a strike of my own._" Harry thought, watching Draco straighten.

"All right I won't fight you." Harry said faintly, relaxing every last muscle in his body.

Draco gave him a questioning look, but still loosened his grip on Harry's wrists.

"I know what you're thinking, Malfoy." Harry said, as Draco kept his hands around Harry's wrists.

"You don't have the brain power to know what I'm thinking Potter." Draco shot glaring at Harry.

"Maybe I do know what you're thinking… Draco." Harry said, looking into his eyes.

Draco's hands slipped from Harry's wrists, Harry slowly raised his right hand and gently cupped it under Draco's cheek.

Draco's gray-blue eyes glanced down at Harry's hand then returned his gaze to meet Harry's.

"You can toy with me all you want, I'll do whatever you want me to." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"So you finally admit it, you do like it when I treat you like this." Draco smirked, pushing Harry back against the sink.

"I am admitting." Harry said, wrapping his hands around Draco's wrists.

Draco seductively leaned towards Harry until their faces were inches away.

"Shut up and kiss me" Draco demanded, pressing his entire body firmly against Harry's.

Harry closed his mouth and slowly pressed his lips gently against Draco's warm lips.

Draco parted his lips welcoming Harry's warm, wet tongue into his mouth.

Harry's tongue slowly explored Draco's mouth, inviting Draco's tongue to join his own.

Harry slipped his arms up around Draco's neck pulling him closer to his own body.

Draco placed his strong hands on Harry's hips and urged him closer.

"I despise you so much that I find myself uncontrollably attracted to you." Harry whispered when Draco broke their passionate kiss.

"I hate you so much I can't help but love you, despite my true disgust with you." Draco whispered, staring deeply into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Kiss me Malfoy, kiss me hard." Harry demanded, pulling Draco back down to his waiting mouth.

Draco lowered his own mouth to Harry's and eased his hands around to Harry's backside and easily lifted him up onto the sink.

Harry shifted his legs open so Draco could stand in between them.

Draco moved his hands to Harry's lower back and up over his shoulders as Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair.

Harry forced Draco's face closer to his and pulled him into a hot, sinful kiss dripping with raw desire.

Draco's eyes flashed with desire as Harry shoved his warm tongue deep into his mouth, Harry's and his tongues wrapped around one another.

Draco pulled away from Harry and gazed into his eyes with deep longing. "

The fairy tale must end." He whispered, stepping away from the sink.

Harry searched his eyes and smiled when he found what he needed to see.

"Meet me tonight, the Black lake… after dinner." Harry whispered, sliding from the sink.

The school bell rang from somewhere around them, signaling the start of the afternoon classes.

"Of course." Draco answered, kissing Harry.


End file.
